Sempiternal
by BrokenxIdentity
Summary: Sometimes we push away great love because we don't think that we are worthy of it. But sometimes, we just want to see if it will come back to us in the end. Shinichi/OC!lemon


Hi *waves*

It's been a while since I've added something new.

There is lemon in here, but trust me, it's not nasty or passionate or anything.

It's my first attempt at a (real) lemon so please go easy on me!

I have that other Jacob story but I'm reworking the love scene for that. Will get it uploaded eventually, I guess.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and the characters involved aren't mine. Meri is, though. However in other versions of this fic, she goes by another name as well, but that's on my own site. **

* * *

Conan scratched his head in confusion as he sat up. He was having a hell of a headache, light was hurting his eyes, and he could feel the cold winds nipping at his skin. He blinked when he saw Ran's horrified look zeroed in on him when she had realized what just happened. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't force the words from his mouth. It didn't work that way, after a transformation. When all of his organs shrank in mere seconds, sometimes they hurt too much to speak. He didn't think it would matter much, because Ran had to know eventually. There were no progress on finding the antidote and she was getting more and more suspicious of his talents. He knew that eventually, he'd have to sit down and explain it all to her, she'd hug him and agree to help him find the antidote, and when they do, they'd resume their inevitable path towards marriage.

Never, however, never did he anticipate seeing a look of disgust in her eyes.

He could see the thoughts running through her head, but he couldn't figure out what they were, why she was thinking them, and what she would do.

He thought that knowing each other for years that she would simply accept him, kid or no kid.

"Ran, I-"

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted, inching away.

He frowned and turned his focus to the person standing behind her, Meri. Meri stared at him in mild surprise but almost as though she had expecting something outrageous to happen. She remained in the background, watching to see Ran's next move. Her eyes watched him too, as if urging for him to move things along so everyone can go back to sleep, but then, no one was even awake. Everyone in the inn was asleep and Ran, even when frightened, paid enough attention not to raise her voice. Conan, no, Shinichi, frowned and sighed, "Why don't you go to bed, Ran? I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Ran shook visibly, unsure of what she was going through. Surely it must all be a dream. She looked up at Conan, Shinichi in child form, and he nodded firmly.

Anything else said would be a mistake. There was obviously something big going on and she was too tired to deal with it. She almost jumped when Meri's hand landed on her shoulder. She jerked around to meet with Meri's reassuring gaze. "Go to bed, Ran. Everything will be alright tomorrow."

"You knew about this?"

Meri's eyes darted over to Shinichi before she shook her head. "Not really. I just thought he looked really familiar. Can't say I'm really surprised, though."

Ran nodded. She felt the same. As she made her way to Meri's room for the night, she could feel all those other times when her suspicion had her on high alert. They weren't for nothing, after all. She glanced back to see Meri enter the room where Shinichi was lying and wondered if she should be in there as well. She couldn't help the feeling. It was a mix of frustration, of shock, of disgust, and everything in between that came to her when she came into the room to see Conan barely clothed in the shirt and pants that Shinichi had been wearing earlier that day when going on a date with her. There was no way for her to explain anything, why her attraction for Shinichi had suddenly disappeared. It was perhaps the thought of learning that Conan and he were the same person and she saw Conan has the little brother she never had.

She lied down in Meri's futon, barely glancing at the scattered paper and pens around the room that was evidence of Meri having stayed there for months.

Meri was... her best friend, the reclusive writer who hid herself away from the world once she left high school. They had been best friends when taking karate class but Meri has always loved to write. She loved Shinichi too, but knowing that Ran also liked him, she stepped aside without a second thought. After all, Ran and Shinichi had been childhood friends, never mind that he hit it off with her instantly when he found that they share a love for detective stories and everything else. She matched him wit for wit and when she thought Ran didn't pay attention, would go out of her way to give him secret gifts that made him happy. Ran thought back to the Christmas debacle when she had gone to America and had forgotten to bring back a gift for Shinichi for Christmas. Meri had gone online to have something shipped back to Shinichi's house under Ran's name, a first edition of an unknown novel that Shinichi said he loved.

Ran didn't have second thoughts about dating him though. It was her right, for being his childhood friends and going through the hard times for him, but knowing that her best friend could make him happy in that way, that shook her. Meri never challenged her for Shinichi. Instead, after high school, she moved away from Tokyo to work on her second bestseller novel. She wrote the first one based on Shinichi's first case solved in high school and gained her status as a genius writer. She had made enough money to move out and before anyone knew it, she left without saying goodbye.

It was a surprise to run into her at all, in this neck of the woods. Fyuudako was a remote village, peaceful, and not really known for anything other than the moist moon cakes made by the old crone on the hill. They had been driving towards Kyoto and their car broke down. A farmer had caught sight of him by the side of the road on the way home and he took them to the inn. It was only by sheer coincidence when Ran had run into Meri on her way to the bath. They talked for what seemed like hours in the bath and later she invited Meri to dinner.

Ran could finally put a word to the look on Conan's face when Meri had entered the room. Remembrance, nostalgic, love struck. The twenty-one-year-old had greeted her father with a polite nod and she glanced at Conan for a total of five seconds with a blank look in her eyes before she looked away. They had chatted like nothing had happened, like Meri hadn't abruptly left Tokyo without saying a word of goodbye, publishing her novels without warning and leaving no trace of herself for anyone to follow. Conan had been quiet the whole time and every now and then, Ran could catch the endearing glances he sent towards her best friend's way.

She had, at that time, attributed those stares to curiosity about her life. Ran had foolishly blabbed away Meri's accomplishments in high school, her silly mistakes and even hinted at her crush on her boyfriend. Meri merely laughed and brushed it off with a joke of her own. She was having too good a time to feel embarrassed at how she had ran a mile to give Ran an umbrella so she can walk home with Shinichi in the rain. Ran didn't know what got into her. Shame washed over her and all she could think about was wanting sleep to take over her so she didn't have to deal with all of this anymore.

...

"So when did you figure it out?"

Meri had walked into the room with a glass of water, obviously intended for herself until she had heard the ruckus right next door. She placed the glass on the ground next to Shinichi before she started towards the suitcase that he had said was his own. After a moment of silence, Meri responded, "I'm a writer. I figured it out the moment I saw you."

She handed him the clothes and started towards the door, "I'll be outside."

"There's no need," he said, stopping her, "You've seen it all, remember?"

Instead of feeling embarrassed, she laughed and retorted, "Not as a twelve-year-old."

She waited until he finished dressing, until the rustling of the clothes stopped and Shinichi's soft groan of pain reached her ears. She turned around to see him drinking the glass of water. It was strange to see him so young. He lied back down, his eyes closed in pain. Meri started towards him and when she reached him, she placed a hand on his head, nearly flinching back from the heat. He was having a fever. "It only lasts a few hours."

"What?" She pulled away, searching the room for a small towel.

"The fever. It only lasts a few hours," he coughed. "Changes in the body, rapid growth or shrinkage, whatever you want to call it."

He sighed in relief when the cool cloth touched his forehead. She brushed the hair from his face and continued to wipe his sweat away. "And how does it happen?"

He coughed again, opening his eyes slightly to see her unreadable expression. "I don't know."

She was always this way. Her expressions never betray her thoughts, only her hands. It was something he had learned early on about her. In their second year of high school, Meri had broken her glasses, leaving her sightless and helpless for weeks. He lead her around, taught her how to read Braille, allowed her to feel her way through things. Now after her surgery, she was able to see clearly again but it was something she never grew out of. She lifted his tiny hands and ran the cloth across his skin. It was just like her to stay up like this and take care of him. "Tell me about your new book."

"I'm still brainstorming."

"After coming here for a month and you haven't written a word?"

"No," she said gently as she set down his other arm.

Meri started to move away but Shinichi gripped her hand tightly, as tightly as his small hand could muster. "I looked for you."

"I didn't want to be found."

"Why not?" he sat up weakly, coughing in pain.

"Because I wanted you to be happy with Ran," she looked towards the wall where Ran was probably sleeping, "I guess that's not the case at the moment."

"Obviously not." He lied back down. "We need to talk."

She smiled and brushed the hair across his forehead, "We'll talk tomorrow."

"But you're going to leave."

"You'll see me again."

He gripped her hand tightly, "So we'll talk now."

She lied down beside him and they started talking. They talked all night. Even though it was hard for him to stay awake out of sheer exhaustion and his fighting the fever, Shinichi willed himself to hang onto every single word she said. How could he not? After all, it has been years since they have last spoke. He had made himself scarce since the incident because if anyone could figure out who he really was, he didn't doubt it would be her. It made him wonder if Meri hadn't already figured it out when Ran might have mentioned him once or twice at school. The name Conan may not be common, but it was a name uttered one too many times in passing when they discussed Sherlock Holmes and argued about the various clues left by the author pertaining to the hidden intricacies of the stories.

Meri answered all the questions he asked about her books: her inspirations, why she went to such remote places, where she has traveled, and where she planned to travel. She never answered the last part because she said she didn't know. She only went where her ideas took her and she'd live there until they took off again, leaving her with the desire to chase after them. They both knew what he was trying to do, collecting information, keeping track of everything, trying to find a pattern so he could find her again when she would disappear. It was no use, of course. Despite what he might think, she had no visible patterns to begin with. Sometimes she followed the hotspot in the papers, sometimes she took out a map of Japan, closed her eyes, and pointed at a random spot. If it was in the ocean, she'd go on a cruise. She had, after all, taken out an entire week during the summer without a word to anyone to go stay on a farm because of an idea that she briefly entertained before discarding completely.

Even though he had asked her about her books, Shinichi had collected and read all of her books. She was never a prolific writer as to publish a book every few months. She poured her heart into every word. Sometimes it took her months to write just the first page, other times, the words came seeping through her fingers. Sure it has been three years since she had seen him but when he had met her, she was working on her first book. Soon after a case had came up while they were hanging out, she discarded that completely and immersed herself into putting his case into words. Her books, all four of them, could make people think and relive the crimes as different people every time they read it, whether it is as the victim, the villain, or an innocent bystander. Each read gave insight from a fresh perspective and each would be equally captivating.

He had dozed off when she started talking about her latest book. It was an instant best seller before it even hit the shelves. She told her author to publish the end, revealing the killer and his method of killing in one sweep. The killer wasn't the only mystery, she remarked in her author's note. There were many more things to think about - his motivations, his past, the transformation of his method. It was her best work, she remarked and laughingly she said, "How in the world am I going to top that?" Shinichi had read Ran's copy to tatters. He would spend hours trying to figure out all the intricacies she had stuffed into the book, the clues to her real life that might have seeped into these pages, anything to be closer to her than he had been before. He didn't have his own copy, at least not the one autographed with an endearing message in her messy cursive script.

Neither Ran nor him really accepted it, but they both knew it. Meri had been at the center of it all along, suffering silently, and they both selfishly went along with it.

...

She was gone before anyone had woke up. The inn master received a note as well as payment for the rest of the month in addition to payment covering for him and the others. Shinichi asked for the note and underneath the impersonal message of gratitude written in messy cursive, he could see the real message: Her ideas were on the run again and she was chasing after them, but she was also running from him. Ran hadn't said anything to him; instead, she listened intently while he retold his tale, the tale he had told Meri the night before when they talked. Meri had asked questions, silently taking notes on who had hurt him, who he had met, what he had done, but Ran didn't. Ran just nodded, accepted the story and before she had said anything about their relationship, Shinichi stopped her and added that he didn't expect it to last.

He knew it would end eventually, whether because he would run into Meri or because he would eventually set off to find her himself. Everyone had secrets, especially him. He told Ran of the night of passion that he shared with Meri had caused her to flee from him. He spared her the details, the details of how satisfying it was to see her writhing beneath him, her hands reaching for him while he pleasured her. Those secrets were between him and Meri, he didn't want anyone else to know about it. They were both young, inexperienced, but curious. What had happened between them was awkward and perhaps the most precious moment of their lives, the exchange of first love and the promises passing in between. It was too intimate to tell anyone else, especially Ran. He told her about how he knew that when Meri found out about Ran's feelings for him, she felt shame and horror at her own feelings and started to push them together. He talked about his frustrations and how he thought that she took his feelings for her for granted and got together with Ran to get back at her. She had been suffering all along and the two of them just went along with it out of their own selfish desires.

Ran's eyes brimmed with tears, but Shinichi shook his head.

He didn't want to see her tears. He had already spent enough time feeling sorry for himself, ignoring his baser instinct to go find her and send out a search party. Instead, he settled for looking around her room. Everything was cleaned out, so much so that he was amazed that Ran hadn't woken up when Meri packed up this morning, but then he suspected that she had planned this the moment she came to dinner and saw him.

When they left the inn, he had left with nothing but the note with her messy handwriting. He found nothing. It was clear to him - she didn't want to be found.

So now all he could do was what he has always done: wait.

...

Five months passed before news about the release of her next novel. It hinted at conspiracies, secret organizations, and murder. The protagonist was the victim, a scapegoat of the organization for which he worked. He found himself in a trap full of mysteries and disorganized clues. It was both his task and the readers' task to figure out how he could leave that trap before it becomes the end of him. Shinichi knew he should be angry at her for exposing herself in such an obvious way like that. It was a story based on him and he already knew the elements, he already knew how it was going to end. Meri had never been one to write happy endings where they were not needed.

Ai had gone missing for a while too. She had a burst of inspiration where the antidote was concerned and locked herself in the lab to go over the process, leaving Shinichi with nothing to do but go on with the pretenses of his identity. He no longer stayed at Ran's home. Whenever he saw her face and vice versa, it made him feel guilty, thinking about what Meri had gone through for them. Instead, he stayed at his old home, solving the cases that Ran sent his way when her father received them. Although it was not the arrangement they had before, it kept him from being bored out of his mind.

Now that the secret was out, he felt a lot better about himself. Sure, not everyone knew that he was a twenty-one-year-old man in a twelve-year-old boy's body, but he no longer had to pretend to be dumb. Shinichi started to climb the stairs to his room until he heard the door bell at the front ring furiously. He grumbled before making his way towards the front and when he opened the door, he half expected to see either Ran holding a folder that was in dire need of some consulting or the kids asking him to go hang out. Instead, he saw Ai... as Ai. She grinned at him from her six foot stature and said, "Looking good, huh, Kudo?"

"You're..." he gaped.

"I've been busy," she answered, walking inside when he moved aside for her. She was carrying a bag in her left hand and her car keys in her right. She held up the bag and gestured at him, "You'll be happy to know that I've got one for you too. Do you want to hear the whole story or do you want the antidote first?"

He didn't need to answer. He quickly snatched the bag out of her hands and ran upstairs. If the antidote really worked, then he didn't want his clothes to rip in front of her, it would save them an embarrassing sight. The antidote was two shots, administered in order with specified time allotted in between each shots to allow the body to adjust to the sudden changes without dying. About an hour later, his entire body felt like it was on fire. He could hear Ai's voice outside his room, instructing him to turn on the bath to cool his body down so that the growth doesn't kill him. His clothes were in tatters but his real clothes were sitting on the bed. Half an hour later, he was wearing his own clothes again. He half expected to become a twelve-year-old again any second now but it didn't happen. There was no sudden pain, no raging fever, nothing. Dr. Agase blinked at him when he came down to the living room where the old man and Ai were drinking tea.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked. "And how long did it take?"

She set down the tea cup and smiled, "I had a fresh perspective. It made me take a step back and look at the problem from another angle and then I figured it out. I took a shot and it worked."

Shinichi nodded, taking a seat. He stared at his hands, waiting for them to shrink, but they didn't. Was he truly back to normal? Dr. Agase put a cookie in his mouth before commenting, "It's looking alright, Shinichi. I'm going to be around to make sure you don't relapse."

"You mean I could still relapse?" he blinked.

Ai nodded, "This is still one of the beta pieces, but after spending so much time on it and testing it, I'm almost absolutely sure it works, but you can't take too many precautions."

Shinichi nodded. He wasn't really listening, right now he had his mind on other things. He had time and freedom now, he could go find her. Ai studied him for a while, noting the contemplative look on his face. "Aren't you going to ask me about my fresh perspective? You're usually more curious than that, Kudo."

He was caught off guard when she smiled and gestured to the bag at her feet. He hadn't noticed her bringing it in, but then she might have done so while he was still in the midst of getting back to normal. He took it and set it on his lap, peering inside to see a book. The Scapegoat, by M. M was her alias and he instantly recognized the cover as her book. It hasn't even hit the shelves yet. Excitement bubbled in his chest as he slowly opened the cover and saw his name scrawled in her messy script.

_Shinichi,_

_Sometimes we push away great love because we don't think that we are worthy of it._  
_But sometimes, we just want to see if it will come back to us in the end._

"She actually sent me your copy and told me to hold onto it until I figured out the antidote," Ai remarked, handing him her copy. He read the message and he read it again, and surely enough, each time, it made him think of his previous situation differently. Ai smiled, "You have no idea how many nights I've spent reading that. She may not be a scientist, but she could change the world with her words."

"I've always told her that," he laughed. "She didn't really care, I guess. She just wanted to write."

...

Shinichi took his second break during that afternoon, adjusting his hat before taking a seat on the side of the road. He has been hiking for hours after his car broke down and there was no sign of civilization for miles around. It still felt strange to walk around as a grown man. It has only been a week since he had left his home after the antidote. Ai had traveled to other places to give the antidote to others like him. He didn't hear much from Ran the last time he left, he had only left a message to say that he would be out for a while. Truth was, he had more important matters to tend to. He had packed immediately after hearing the news. Dr. Agase had gotten back to him so soon that he almost didn't go.

Meri has never been easy to find so when he had heard news on her new address, he didn't believe it. The only thing that stopped him was the message inside his copy. Maybe she wanted to be found, he thought. Maybe that was why it was so easy this time around. Then again, sitting where he was under the torturous sun, maybe she wasn't making this so easy after all. He started walking again and it was probably half an hour before he reached a small house covered by trees and barely hidden off the road. He didn't have to look down at the picture inside of his pocket to know that it was the house he was looking for. It was a quaint house, built after an English style town cottage, cozy, warm, just like something she would live in. He could smell the perfume of the flowers drawing him closer and when he did, he saw her.

She was bent over, kneeling on the ground with a small shovel at her side, a shovel that she had long abandoned for a more proficient dig for her new flower. Shinichi didn't want to say anything, because she could bolt or disappear right in front of him and he could be waking up in his bed, but he couldn't help himself. When her name left his lips, she froze and turned slowly, her eyes resting on him and studying his features. Her hair was cut short now, the strands that were no longer held by her rubber band were now fluttering at the side of her face, ending at the bottom of her chin.

Her cheeks were pink from being outside and she looked as though she has lost weight, but then again, he hadn't remembered her being any more beautiful than she was now. She stopped what she was doing, furiously wiping her hands on her clothes as she made her way towards him. A small smile played upon her lips as she murmured, "It's good to see you."

He let out a soft laugh when she stopped right in front of him and said, "I've been walking for hours. I want to hold you but my clothes are soaking wet with sweat-"

She pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. Shinichi didn't hesitate, his arms snaked around her waist and they stayed like that, two lovers dirtied by sun, sweat, and nature, for what seemed like hours. So many years have separated them and she had never batted an eyelash at what happened to him, she simply took care of him, disappeared and took care of matters once and for all.

It was probably late at night when they were finally lounging together in a bathtub full of bubbles and scented with roses. His back was resting against her chest as she would occasionally run her hands across his skin. They had made love so many times that he had lost count. They weren't taking any chances, they decide. Even though he hadn't felt any sudden changes, they were going to take all the time they could have. The water lapped warmly at their skins and every time and then she would laugh when any sudden movements sent waves washing over the rim. Shinichi could only sigh in bliss every time her lips brushed past his temple or when her breast moved across his back.

"So how long are you staying here?" he finally asked.

"As long as I want, I guess. I'm taking a sabbatical from writing," she sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder so she could nibble on his ear. "It's my place, after all. Didn't I tell you that I've always wanted a place like this?"

Shinichi chuckled and grabbed her knee, running his thumb across the smooth skin, causing her to laugh and jump. "Yes, you did. I meant, am I going to have to keep chasing you like you chase your ideas?"

She let out a soft hum, musing softly, "Maybe, maybe not, do you like chasing me?"

He crinkled his nose, "Only if I catch you at the end."

Her hands caressed the spot above his stomach, slowly moving down south. "That's a good answer."

Shinichi placed his hand on hers, his breath catching as he guided her lower, "But I don't like to think about the time we're missing when I have to look for you. I rather just be with you."

Her hand disappeared below the surface of the water and he let out a soft hiss of pleasure as she murmured, "Always the sweet talker."

...

Shinichi only held his breath until his hand touched the warm flesh that was not far from him. She shifted against his hand and moved closer, coming into his welcomed touch. Shinichi half expected her to be gone by morning, but now that she was still here, he didn't think he could let her leave. He drifted to sleep once more when he felt her grip his hand, this time, reassured that she would be there come morning. He was having a nightmare, of course. One moment, he was Shinichi, the next, he was Conan. Ai had apologized to him profusely about how the antidote didn't work and she was at her wit's end for the solution. She gave up, killing herself, ending the only possibility for him to find his way out. And Meri, she had left once more, unable to handle what it meant to be with him as he was no matter how hard he tried to convince her that it wouldn't matter once they've grown up.

The relief that flooded his heart was nothing compared to the feeling of Meri's lips against his skin. He could feel her hovering over him, both of her arms by his shoulders, holding her up as her lips skimmed his jaw. She was straddling him and every movement of her hips was torturous to him. Shinichi opened his eyes to see her half-lidded stare, as though she was trying to study him and memorize all of his features. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" she hummed, sinking into his touch as his fingers skimmed her stomach and traveled up to her breasts.

He cupped her breasts, swallowing the moan from her lips before he answered, "Like you're trying to remember what I look like before you leave."

"But I always want to remember what you look like. Do you know how long it has been since the last time I've been this close to you?" she pouted.

He grabbed her hips and pushed himself up, sinking into her warmth before he grunted, "Yesterday. And then tomorrow, and then the day after."

She met his every thrust with her own, clinging onto him for dear life. Meri buried her face into his neck when Shinichi suddenly sat up and pulled her closer to him. She let her fingers claw at his back. He was being slow and torturous, getting back at her for every year that she has ran from him. Shinichi was vindictive in that way. He would never hit her or say mean things to her, instead, he would lord it over her in bed, like yesterday and for the rest of her life. Was it bad that she enjoyed it so much? She didn't even have time to think any further when the coil inside of her sprung free and her inner muscles clenched around him. He throbbed, releasing his seed into her womb, and let out a loud cry before he collapsed back to bed, pulling her with him so that she could lay on his chest like a decadent blanket.

"I think it was six years ago," he finally said after they dozed for a while.

Groggily, she made a sound, waiting for him to continue.

"The last time you looked at me like that. Our first time. The next day, you avoided me like a plague and later that week when Ran asked me to go to see Sagan's biography with her, I figured out why," he explained, watching with fascination as his fingers glided across the skin on her back. "Ran didn't care for science, so I knew that you had a hand in it."

She remained silent, remembering that day grimly. She often wondered if she should have fought for him, but Ran was such a dear friend to her. Knowing that they were childhood friends, that she had known him for years longer and much better than her, she didn't feel like she could truly make him happy. Shinichi settled his chin on top of her head and hummed quietly, "That's why I don't like it. We missed out a lot. You avoided me for a year and then all that happened. Sometimes I wonder if things may have been different if I just told Ran about us."

"I think I should have told her. I felt horrible after it all," she muttered.

Shinichi laughed, rubbing her back slowly, "I wasn't THAT bad, was I?"

"No, it was wonderful, that's why I felt horrible, because I enjoyed it so much, and all the while knowing that Ran had a thing for you."

"Nothing happened between her and me, you know," he said. He didn't know why he felt the need to say it, but it seemed like something both of them needed to hear. Him so that he could begin to understand the depth of his feelings for her, why he had never felt any attraction towards anyone else but her. Her so that she would know he never stopped thinking about her.

"I know," she sighed. "If anything did, she would have told me."

"I tried though, to be happy with her, but knowing that you were still out there made it hard to do so."

"It's okay," she laughed, rising slightly to plant a kiss on his lips, "You've got me now."

Shinichi cradled her face between his hands to prolong the kiss before he pulled away, nibbling along her lips, "I hope so. You've ruined me for other women forever."

* * *

As you might have guessed, this is mostly a fluff/lemon fic. I didn't intend for there to be any substantial plot or anything astounding that would fix Shinichi's condition. :P Frankly, it was a bit of a fix for me because I've been watching too much Detective Conan and while I adore Conan, I wish Shinichi got more screen time, ya?

As far as I'm concerned, this is a oneshot. I briefly breached the thought of writing a love scene for "their first time" but they were around fourteen or fifteen at that time and I don't think that's legal, lol. Oh, and I know this isn't quite in sync with the manga or anime but... it's my piece, right? xD

Well, do you like? I feel like this might be helpful to people who need a Shinichi fic. I don't really dislike Ran, but I don't really like her either. She's always been a bit of a contradiction to me. As far as Shinichi is concerned, I think Ai is his better half, but then again, Ai seems like she deserves someone else smarter.. so in the end, if I had it my way in terms of the manga and anime, there would be no romance involved between the characters. XD In this fic, yes!

Anyways, I've rambled enough, I hope you liked it!

Edit: RAWR! I just found out all my dividers in the story disappeared..


End file.
